¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ!
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU - Hacía unos momentos estaba en su cuarto, a punto de dormir sobre su cama mientras que su laptop descargaba Shugo Chara Doki! Entonces… ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO HABÍA LLEGADO AL MUNDO DE SU ANIME FAVORITO! - R&ROD Protagonista una OC! x3 AMUTO
1. Acabo de llegar

¡¡¡Konnichi wa minna-san!!!!

Espero que disfruten de este fic el cual me inspiro ArrancarMaya con su fic "Perdida en un mundo llamado Bleach", solo que yo lo haré con Shugo Chara! xD

Recuerden, Shugo Chara! Pertenece a las maravillosas Peach Pit… ¡Comencemos!

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

_**¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

_**ACABO DE LLEGAR**_

.

.

.

Si, nuevamente Lucia o mejor conocida en el mundo otaku como Yu-chan, estaba acostada en su cama viendo los capítulos más recientemente fansubeados de Shugo Chara Doki! Era sábado y ese era el día en que se dedicaba solamente a ver anime y leer manga. Recién había llegado de sus clases de inglés, así que estaba con la misma ropa: pantalón de mezclilla recto, una blusa blanca con dibujos en negro, morado y gris, sus tenis blancos y una chamarra de rayas negras y blanca. Claro, no podían faltar sus principales accesorios: Sus llaves atadas a una cadena en su pantalón, sus pulseras de estoperoles y de tela, y su collar con unos dijes muy parecidos al candado y la llave de su anime favorito.

Estaba cansada, toda la semana no había podido dormir bien por causa de los exámenes finales. Así que dejo a un lado su laptop mientras descargaba los nuevos capítulos. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo pensando en su pareja favorita, Ikuto y Amu.

.

.

.

.

Unas 3 horas después se sintió un poco incomoda, parecía haber dormido en un sillón o una silla. Alguien tocó su hombro y la movió ligeramente para que despertara.

.

-Okasan, tengo sueño, otro ratito más…

-Gomen ne, pero no soy tu madre…

-¿Umm?

.

Se acomodó mejor y pudo notar que estaba sentada en una butaca parecida a la de los cines o más bien a las de los planetarios. Un momento, ¿butacas parecidas a las de un planetario? Se frotó los ojos y pudo ver a un hombre de sonrisa alegre y cabello rubio.

.

-¿A-Ama-ma-makawa T-Tsuka-kasa?

-Vaya, veo que sabes mi nombre…

-Pareces ser amiga de Ikuto-kun…

-¿Eh?

.

Se observó a sí misma y pudo notar que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, solo que en versión femenina. Ya no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Supuestamente, según ella recordaba, hacía unos momentos estaba en su cuarto, a punto de dormir sobre su cama mientras que su laptop descargaba Shugo Chara Doki! Entonces… ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO HABÍA LLEGADO AL MUNDO DE SU ANIME FAVORITO?! Su cabeza trataba de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero lo único que atinaba era a crear más y marearla. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento su cerebro explotaría por tanta información y preguntas…

Regresó a la normalidad al encontrar la posibilidad de que eso fuera solo un sueño. Tomó su brazo y se pellizco con las fuerza que se abrió ligeramente la piel, pero nada sucedió. Decidió probar pateando uno de sus tobillos, pero tampoco funciono. Intento varias cosas, pero no despertaba. El director solo la miraba algo preocupado y nervioso de la condición de la jovencita.

De repente ella se levantó de un salto y con dificultad caminó a la salida despidiéndose con la mano de aquel hombre tan amable.

.

-Espero que no se pierda más… Je, je…

.

.

.

.

Salió del planetario y pudo observar aquellos extensos terrenos que reconocía tan bien. Eran los terrenos traseros de la Escuela Primaria Seiyo.

.

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?!-gritó a los cuatro vientos con lágrimas en los ojos

.

Tomó una decisión, si en verdad estaba en el mundo de Shugo Chara! Querría conocer y molestar a sus personajes favoritos. Buscó el camino hacía el Jardín Real, no le costó mucho trabajo, claro, después de todo era todo una fanática de ese anime y podría hacer un mapa completo de toda la Escuela Seiyo.

Se paró en la entrada, no estaba del todo segura de lo que hacía, así que abrió ligeramente la puerta y observó dentro. ¡Estaba en los primeros capítulos! Yaya, Kukai, Tadase y Nadeshiko –bueno, Nagehiko- estaban saludando a Amu y a sus charas, Ran y Miki. Observó con odio a Tadase, como le molestaba ese niño torpe y dulce que no había rechazado a su pelirosa favorita. Entró corriendo como si nada le importase y golpeo en la nuca al rubio tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso.

.

-¡Baka Tadase!

-E-esa chica…-musitó Yaya

-¿Eh? Yo… Soy Lucia, pero pueden decirmeYu-chan…

-¡Tadase-kun!

-Déjalo Amu, tú debes estar con Ikuto-sama-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿…I-Ikuto-sama?

-¿Con kuro-neko-san?-pregunto Nagehiko vestido de Nadeshiko

-Claro Nagehi… Di-digo… ¡Nadeshiko! Si, Nadeshiko… Jejejejeje.-viendo su muñeca que tenía una pulsera de estoperoles-Es muy tarde, tengo que irme. ¡Ciao!

-¿Bye?

.

La jovencita salió disparada del jardín real y salió de la escuela a toda velocidad. Se detuvo en una escuela cercana y observo a muchos chicos que llevaban el uniforme de Ikuto y chicas con el que ella llevaba. Estaba en la puerta de la escuela del neko-boy más sexy que ella había conocido en el anime y eso le fascinaba.

De repente alguien la tomó de la oreja y ella volteó, pudo observar al chico en quien estaba pensando hacía unos instantes.

.

-¿Por qué no viniste hoy a la escuela Yu?

-¡IKUTO!-gritó lanzándose a los brazos del peliazul

-Ma-matte Yu…

-Y sabes mi nombre, bueno, no exactamente, pero… Ikuto, te amo…

-¿Para qué te pregunté?-suspiró él-Bueno, por lo menos estas bien, sigues con esa obsesión por mí…

-¿Y cómo no tenerla? Amu tus orejitas de neko y tu sonrisa lasciva…

-¡Shhh! No digas esas cosas aquí, hay mucha gente.

-¡Go-gomen ne!

-¿Y donde están Hali y Shu?

-¿Quienes?-pregunto incrédula

-¡¿Cómo qué quienes?! ¡Tus charas!

-¿Mis cha-ras?

-Olvídalo, seguramente los dejaste durmiendo en casa. Vámonos, es hora de ir a Easter…

-¿E-Easter?

.

El chico Tsukiyomi la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar mientras la jalaba. Yu por un momento detuvo su mente. ¿Cómo era que tenía el uniforme de la escuela de Ikuto? ¿Cómo es que Ikuto sabía su nombre? ¿Y porque iba con él a Easter Company? De nuevo su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por tantas preguntas. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Solo había una forma en la que podría descubrir todo: vivir dentro de su anime favorito, Shugo Chara!

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

Sé que fue un capi un poco largo, pero espero que les haya hecho reír y lo haya disfrutado mucho. Como muchos se dieron cuenta, tendrá mucho AmuTo y mucho odio hacía a Tadase, así que no esperen muchas cosas buenas de mi parte… xD Dentro de poco subiré el próximo capi y espero que lo disfruten. Cuídense, Sayonara.

.

.

.

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME… XD**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS ME HARÁN FELIZ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Easter Company

¡Konnichi wa!

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama, pero es que me costó un poco escribir este capi, no sé porque… Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron como autora favorita o solo la historia, en verdad me hace sentir muy bien… No saben qué alegría me hace sentir que después de tanto tiempo que no lo actualizo siga recibiendo reviews y alertas. ¡Arigato gozaimasu! Sin más que decir, dejo este segundo capi.

.

.

Recuerden, Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, sino a las PEACH PIT; sino nunca hubiera habido oportunidad para el TadAmu, puro AmuTo y nada más… xD

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

_**¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!**_

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_**EASTER COMPANY**_

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la puerta del edificio. No estaba segura del porque o para que estaba ahí, pero no le quedaba otra opción, más que seguir caminando o tropezaría, puesto que era jalada por el chico peliazul que tanto adoraba.

Llegaron a una oficina donde un hombre se encontraba sentado en una gran sillas tras su escritorio y una chica de cabello rubio permanecía al frente de este con una expresión de molestia sin abrir los ojos.

.

-Que bien que hayan llegado, Ikuto, Yu…-habló el hombre.

-¡IKUTO!-chilló la chica rubia saltando hacia donde el neko y arrojando al piso a Yu quien se sorprendió por eso.

.

Comenzó a levantarse sobando su parte trasera que había recibido todo el impacto. Puso atención a la escena que tenía delante. La rubia abrazaba fuertemente a Ikuto mientras este no se inmutaba. Solo había una persona en todo ese pequeño mundo denominado Shugo Chara! Que haría algo así…

.

-¡Hoshina Utau!-gritó la pelinegra (Si Yu tiene el cabello negro y ojos miel)

-¡Hey!-exclamó molesta Utau separándose de su hermano-Sabes que odio que me digas solo Utau, para ti soy Utau-san…

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? Vaya que eres torpe…

-¡Qué te pasa princesita! Nadie me trata así y menos tú…-respondió en el mismo tono la fanática del AmuTo

-Fijate que yo si hago las cosas bien para Easter Company…

.

¡Touché! Yu no sabía cómo responder a esas declaraciones ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo en la serie aún, o eso creía. Miro con odio a Utau, quien trataba de ignorarla evitando su mirada. Ikuto la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de su hermana, cosa que sorprendió e hizo sonrojar a la muchacha, además de enfurecer a la otra joven.

.

-Yu, calma…-le susurró al oído

-Gomen…

-Parece que ya se han calmado.-habló el hombre mayor-Utau, tienes que ser más rápida.

-Lo sé…

-Ikuto, Yu, comenzarán a trabajar juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó irritada Utau

.

Un color carmín apareció en las mejillas de la chica de ojos miel pues pasaría todos los días a todas horas junto a Ikuto. ¡Lo que toda fan girl de Shugo Chara! querría! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué pasaría con sus momentos AmuTo preferidos? ¡Ella los mejoraría!

.

-¡Hai!-respondieron al unísono los mencionados

-Está bien. Recuerden, el embrión lo obtendremos antes que ese mini rey. Retírense.

.

Los tres adolescentes salieron de la oficina de "su jefe", con un cierto dejo de enojo en sus rostros.

.

-¡Utau! Es hora de irnos para tu prueba de vestuario

-Demo, Sanjo-san, yo quiero estar con Ikuto…-respondió tomando del brazo al joven

-Utau…

-¡Vámonos Ikuto!-anunció Yu corriendo mientras separaba a Ikuto de Utau y salían lo más rápido que podían

-¡Yu!-protestó la rubia

.

.

.

.

-A-arigato…

-No fue nada, de por si quería deshacerme de Utau. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Pues es mejor ir a descansar, ya son cerca de las 7 pm.

.

No podía decirle al neko que desconocía la localización del lugar donde vivía porque seguramente se reiría. ¿Qué podía hacer estos momentos?

.

-Vámonos a casa… Mañana hay que seguir a Hinamori Amu.

-¿Ca-casa…?

-Ahora no me digas que no recuerdas que vivimos en la misma casa.

-Cla-claro que no… Jijijijijijijiijiiji…

.

Cada día y cada hora junto a Ikuto, ¡su vida era la mejor!

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

Lo sé, lo sé, fue corto el capítulo pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración… No se preocupen que el siguiente capítulo nos trae uno de los mejores momentos AmuTo y espero ahora si no tardar en subirlo porque ya comencé a escribirlo… xD Nos leemos después, Matta ne!!!

.

.

.

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Cosas nuevas

¡¡¡Konnichi wa minna-san!!!!

Espero les agrade este capítulo ya que es de uno de mis momentos AmuTo favoritos, disfrútenlo y nuevamente gracias por los reviews. ^^ Recuerden que Shugo Chara pertenece a las PEACH-PIT, ¡comencemos!

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

_**¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!**_

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

_**COSAS NUEVAS**_

.

.

.

_*Hop, Step, Jump… __Drew, Draw, Drawn…*_

.

Un celular de color negro con azul sonaba y vibraba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Lucia. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y comenzó a estirarse. Vio todo a su alrededor y su habitación seguía como al recordaba. Posters de anime y manga por todos lados, las paredes pintadas de negro con morado y lila. Su laptop sobre su escritorio cerca de los huevos de sus charas. Un momento. ¿Huevos? ¿Shugo charas? Se quitó las sábanas al instante y tomó ambos huevos entre sus manos. Observó el que su mano derecha sostenía era de color rosa con dibujos de corazones y flores; volteó a ver el otro, era de color negro y tenía dibujos de calaveras y algunas estrellas. En ese momento ambos huevos se abrieron y dejaron a la vista a dos charas que rápidamente abrazaron a Yu.

.

-Ohayo Yu-chan…-saludó la chara del huevo rosa que la veía con sus grandes ojos chocolate, quien vestía con un vestido estilo sweet lolita rosa pastel con bolitas blancas y unos broches de fresas en el cabello que era corto y castaño claro.

-Yo, Yu…-igualmente saludó el chara de cabello negro y largo, evitando la mirada de alguna de las chicas. Sus ropas consistían en un pantalón de mezclilla algo holgado y roto, con una camisa negra con una calavera. Además de tener una perforación en la ceja y las orejas.

.

Yu retrocedió con miedo hacía su cama donde se cubrió con su sábana la cual fácilmente fue retirada por los dos charas.

.

-U-ustedes…

-Yu-chan, no me digas que nos has olvidado también…-musitó la chara femenina al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Cállate Hali!-exclamó el otro chara golpeándola ligeramente en la cabeza

-Demo…

-Ha-Hali, Shu…

-¡Si nos recuerda Shu-kun!-gritó la chara castaña abrazando la mejilla de la pelinegra-Era mentira lo que Ikuto-kun nos dijo

-¡Bah!

-Veo que están muy animados esta mañana…-escuchó Yu desde la puerta

-¡Ikuto! ¿Hace cuánto que estas ahí?

-Desde antes que despertaras… Quería ver tus reacciones…

.

La chica solo atinó a sonrojarse pues su pijama consistía en una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short, ambos de color negro. Se levantó de la cama y corrió a cerrar la puerta en la cara del neko cosa que no le sorprendió.

.

-Es mejor que te vistas para ir a la escuela…-habló desde el otro lado de la puerta el peliazul

-¡Urusai! Ya lo sé…-respondió al chico-Nunca pensé que Ikuto pudiera ser así, tan molesto…

-Así siempre te ha gustado.

-¡Urusai Shu!-lo calló la joven estirando sus mejillas

-Ya-yamette…

-¡Iie! No deberías de decir esas cosas sabiendo que Ikuto nos puede escuchar…-terminó soltando sus mejillas

-Yu-chan tiene razón, nee Shu-kun…

-…Baka…

.

La nueva chica en ese mundo se metió a bañar rápidamente y después se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistiría desde ese día hasta que lograra escapar de ese lugar. Era bastante problemático, pero no había muchas opciones.

Al terminar de vestirse bajo las escaleras, Ikuto estaba desayunando y junto a él también lo hacía Yoru. En la misma mesa estaban tres platos para que ella y sus charas también comieran.

.

-Hoy hay que seguir a Hinamori Amu…

-Lo sé, lo dijiste ayer…

-Bueno es mejor repetirte todo, ¿no? Después de todo no recuerdas muchas cosas…

-Tú no quieres ver a Amu solo por ordenes de Easter, se que algo de ella te atrae.

.

El bocado de comida que estaba en su boca fue dirigido rápidamente a la garganta donde comenzó a ahogarse por la sorpresa. Mientras los tres charas presentes se revolcaban en la mesa entre risas y carcajadas. Al parecer eso no había sido un buen comentario. Si recordaba, el interés que Ikuto sentía a Amu aún no era muy notorio, así que trato de enmendarlo con una broma.

.

-Eres un asalta cunas Ikuto, ¿Qué pasaría si Utau se enterara? Ikuto pe-dó-fi-lo… Jijijijijiji…

-¡Urusai!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso si te estás enamorando de esa niña?

-Iie…-negó levantándose de su asiento-Me voy a lavar los dientes y me voy.

-Ok…

.

Yu rió para sus adentros mientras veía como Ikuto y Yoru iban en dirección al baño para cepillarse los dientes; en verdad le gustaba Amu y tenía miedo de decirlo, era en verdad un neko kawaii.

Sacó su teléfono y observó la hora. 7:45 am. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a "su primer día en la escuela". Tragó lo que restaba de su desayuno –medio plato de arroz y pescado-, se lavó los dientes y salió junto con su compañero de trabajo en dirección a la escuela.

Al llegar al salón fue saludada por varias chicas que al parecer eran sus amigas, trataron de hacerle plática pero ella se salvó pues el profesor había entrado.

.

.

.

.

Solo faltaban algunos minutos para que las clases terminaran. Un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca ya que su día en la escuela había sido duro. En la clase de gimnasia había peleado con sus charas y al ver eso sus compañero la miraron como diciéndole que estaba loca. Durante el receso evitó a sus compañeras pues no sabía nada de ella y por eso no había comido. ¿Y qué decir del examen sorpresa de Historia de Japón que habían tenido? Seguramente iba a reprobar. Era el peor día en su vida ficticia-real en Shugo Chara!

Volteó su mirada donde Ikuto quien le hacía señas de que se quedara en su lugar hasta que todos partieran, lo cual hizo pues el timbre había sonado.

Cuando todos los chicos se habían ido y a los que les tocaba la limpieza había ido por las escobas y recogedores, Ikuto se levantó de su asiento y fue donde Yu quien había terminado de guardar sus cosas.

.

-Es hora de irnos.

-¡Hai!

-Chara nari ((Cambio de carácter)).

.

A Ikuto le salieron su par de orejas y cola de gato, volteó a Yu y espero a que cambiara de carácter, pero nada.

.

-Chara nari -escuchó que decía Hali

-Waaa…

.

A Yu le aparecieron un par de orejas y una linda colita de zorrita de color blanco.

El neko tomó firmemente la mano de su compañera y de un brinco bajo al patio de la escuela. Yu estaba más que sorprendida que su cuerpo resistiera el impacto, además de la velocidad con que era jalada por su compañero. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado y espiaban a la linda Amu y a su "amiga" Nadeshiko en la cocina de su escuela, desde un árbol.

.

-Es la cocina de la escuela.-exclamó con un Amu con un dejo de molestia-¿No nos meteremos en problemas?

-Nop, porque soy una guardiana…-respondía sonriente Nadeshiko-¡Ahora comencemos! Haremos tarta de frutas.

.

Las dos pequeñas comenzaron a cocinar la tarta que sería dedicada a Tadase Hotori mientras que Ikuto solo se dedicaba a observar con atención cada movimiento de la chiquilla de cabello rosa y la su acompañante esperaba instrucciones.

.

-_Tú puedes hacerlo Amu-chan… Chara na…_-resonó la voz de Suu en la cocina

.

Ese era el momento. El muchacho realizó un rápido movimiento e impidió la salida de la pequeña chara.

.

-Qu…

-Jeje…

-¡Eres el cosplayer de neko hentai!-gritó la pelirosa asustada

-No insultes así a Ikuto.-intervino Yu colocándose junto al mencionado

-¡Ah! Tú eres la chica de la otra vez…-agregó Nadeshiko

-¡Shhhh! ¡Ven tu aquí!-continuó la jovencita llevándose a Nagehiko del lugar dejando solos a los personajes de su pareja favorita

-E-este es el tercer piso, ¿cómo es que lograste subir?

-Porque, como ya lo dijiste, soy un neko.

-A-Aléjate de mi…

-_¡Ayuda!_-gritó aún dentro de su huevo la chara verde

-¡Mi huevo!

-¿Acaso será este…-comentaba Ikuto lamiendo el huevo-…el embrión?

-¡Devuélvemelo!

.

La escena más esperada de Yu que veía mientras le tapaba la boca a Nadeshiko; una especie de casi-beso AmuTo; era incluso más hermoso que verlo en el anime o en el manga. Era tanta su emoción que un hilillo de sangre se asomaba por una de sus fosas nasales asustando a la chica en sus brazos. ¡Sí! Ahora ambos caían al piso, olvidándose de lo demás, quedando solo ambos en un mundo. Era tan excitante para la visitante a su anime favorito, que ya no solo era un hilillo de sangre, ahora parecía un grifo a toda su capacidad.

.

-¿P-por qué… Por qué estás intentando robar mis huevos? ¿Q-qué es un embrión?

-¡Ya es suficiente!

.

La "chiquilla" de cabello largo se había zafado del amarre de Yu ya que ella estaba tirada en el piso por la fuerte hemorragia que se había producido causa de Amu e Ikuto.

.

-¡Veo que has conseguid entra neko-san! ¿Estás bien Amu-chan?

-¡E-eh! ¡Sí!-exclamó sonrojada alejándose de Ikuto

-Temari, ¡chara nari!

-¡Hai! Chin, Ton, Shan…

.

El primer ataque por parte de Nadeshiko no se hizo esperar, así que Yu tomó del cuello de la camisa al chico que le gustaba y lo tiró hacia atrás para después quitarle su arma a la "niña"; pero debido a ese jaloneo Ikuto perdió el equilibrio y tiró la tarta que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado hacer su enamorada.

.

-¡La tarta!-gritó Amu-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Amu-chan…-hablaron al unísono Ran y Miki asustadas por la batalla de Yu y Nadeshiko-N-nosotras también debemos de cambiar.

-¡Ha-hai!

-¡Suu está aquí!-se escuchó la vocecilla de la chara saliendo de su huevo-Déjenle el trabajo a Suu… ¡Ella lo resolverá rápidamente! ¡Chip, Syrup, Whip!

-¡Kyaaa!

.

¡Una inundación de crema batida producida por Amu y Suu! Todos salieron disparados a las esquinas del salón y Amu fue a parar cerca de donde se encontraba su enemiga en el amor.

.

-¡Niña boba!-le llamó Utau a la pelirosa mientras caminaba donde el neko-¿A que están jugando ustedes dos? ¡Díganme!

-¡Utau!-le llamó el chico

-¡Cállate Utau! No es ningún juego…-le reprochó Yu-Sabes que veníamos porque…

-Al final ninguno de sus huevos era el embrión, no hay nada que hacer aquí ni mucho menos con era chiquilla…

-¿Embrión?-dudó Amu-¿Q-qué es eso?

-No te hagas la inocente, ahora tu también lo estás buscando, ¿no? Lo siento, pero nosotros lo encontraremos primero, y así concederé el deseo de Ikuto…

-Hablas demasiado…-intervino el joven

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Yu saliendo con ambos compañeros de trabajo-Gomen ne, Amu-chan.

-¡Eh!-Amu volteó la mirada para observar a Yu, pero solo encontró un anillo de un kuro neko ((gato negro))

.

La chica pelinegra le hizo una seña al neko para que se quedara un poco más mientras sacaba a una muy irritada Hoshina Utau del edificio.

.

-¡Amu-chan, mira!-le llamó Ran-¡La tarta se hizo pedazos!

-Que cruel.-pronunció su amiga

-Con lo que nos esforzamos…-agregó Miki

-N-no se preocupen, de todas maneras, hacer estas cosas no va conmigo...-decía entre lágrimas-En verdad, no pensaba pasar la vergüenza de darle un dulce con un sabor amargo…

-Amu-chan, ¿hacemos otro?

-N-no, ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para eso…

.

Ikuto se quedo de pie, espiando desde la puerta las lágrimas que derramaba la niña por su trabajo hecho pedazos. Algo en su corazón le decía que debía hacer algo para compensar su torpeza y la de Yu.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que no he tenido nada de inspiración. Si se han fijado no había actualizado para nada, ¡gomen nasai! T_T Bueno, agradezco de rápido por sus reviews a: Ushio-chan, chio-miau, CATTGIRL, MilfeulleS, KuKi-Chan, Amatrice, haddie, Yuurika, akina-yami21, IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DiFeReNtE, Sakura de uchiha, amuxan, Damariita-Chan, Pabaji y CaRoLiiiNa. Cuidense y esperen mis próximas actualizaciones… xDDD ¡Matta ne!

.

.

.

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
